Incest
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: Apa yang harus Sasori lakukan ketika sang adik tengah memergokinya sedang menoonton film dewasa, lebih kacaunya lagi bahkan Sakura bertanya tentang film tersebut. Bagaimana Sasori menjelaskannya pada Sakura, haruskah dia mempraktekkannya?/ silahkan lihat dan baca sendiri :)


**Hmm... =_= sekali mau publish cerita lagi sekian lama malah berujung ke rated M (_ _'')**  
**yasudah silahkan menikmati minna-san #minggat**

* * *

**Incest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU,Typo belepotan,OOC, Dll, dosa ditanggung ama yang baca**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: SasoSaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uunng.. aakkhhh~" Desahan terdengar pelan dari arah kamar seorang Akasuna Sasori. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa suara tersebut berasal dari pergumulan Sasori dengan seorang gadis, kalian salah besar. Nyatanya suara desahan tersebut berasal dari tv yang sedang menampilkan adegan dewasa dimana sang perempuan sedang mengangkang dan sang pria berada dibawahnya.

Sasori hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat menonton adegan film tersebut. Dan kini 'adik'nya pun sudah terbangun akibat mendengar suara desahan wanita yang ada di dalam tv tersebut.

Cklekk. Dari balik pintu muncullah kepala kecil bersurai pink, dan dengan perlahan-lahan dia memasuki kamar tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya. Namun disaat ingin mengagetkan kakaknya, niat itu luntur seketika saat dia menonton Tv dengan adegan yang masih sama seperti tadi

Entah karena terlalu serius atau karena hal lain, bahkan Sasori kini tidak sadar bahwa Sakura sudah ikut duduk di sampingnya menonton film tersebut.

"Wanita itu sedang apa nii-chan?"tanya Sakura dan seketika Sasori bagaikan dihantam palu berat menimpa kepalanya saat melihat gadis berusia 13 tahun yang notabene adalah adiknya, kini sudah berada tepat disampingnya. Shit kenapa dia tadi lupa mengunci pintunya.

"Sa.. Sakura sedang apa kau disini?"tanya Sasori balik dengan nada gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui onii-chan. Nee nii-chan wanita itu sedang apa?"tanya Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk layar yang memampangkan adegan wanita yang sedang melakukan kegiatan blowjob.

Sasori yang tidak fokus akan pertanyaan sakura, kini memandang Sakura dengan pandangan beda dari biasanya. Dia memerhatikan postur tubuh Sakura yang memang lebih montok daripada gadis remaja seusianya. Bahkan dia dapat melihat belahan dada Sakura di balik baju tidurnya yang sangat tipis tersebut. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat, lehernya yang begitu menggoda untuk dicium.

Seringkali orang-orang akan salah duga mereka berpacaran saat mereka berdua pergi keluar. Sasori yang melamun kembali membayangkan tubuh adiknya itu langsung tersentak kaget saat adiknya tersebut memanggilnya kembali dengan sedikit kencang.

"Ahh wanita itu... sedang.. sedang melakukan.. kegiatan dewasa Sakura."jawab Sasori mencoba mencari alasan.

"Humm memangnya itu mengasyikkan ya oni-chan?"

"Ahh tentu saja itu menyenangkan." 'Baka.' Batinnyamerutuki kata-katanya.

"Aku jadi ingin mencobanya."ucapan Sakura membuat Sasori bagaikan tersambar petir. "Nee aku ingin mencobanya nii-chan, bagaimana caranya?"

Sasori terdiam seribu bahasa, namun hasrat yang begitu menggodanya membuatnya melakukan hal yang salah.

"Kau ingin mencobanya? Baiklah kalau begitu kemari."tuntun Sasori sambil menarik sakura mendekatkannya kepadanya. Sasori lalu membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan 'adik'nya yang sudah sesak dari tadi.

"Pegang dan kulum ini Sakura, seperti yang wanita itu lakukan."contoh Sasori.

Sakura yang masih rada bingung, hanya mengikuti instruksi dari Sasori dengan sedikit kaku, namun sesekali matanya mengerling kearah tv untuk mencoba mempraktekkan dengan benar. Dan lama kelamaan Sakura mengikuti instingnya dan melakukannya dengan benar.

"Ahh yaa.. benar sshh~ seperti itu Sakura."desah Sasori sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Elusan tangannya beralih turun menuruni punggung hingga pantat Sakura yang posisinya sedang menungging tersebut.

Dia meremas dengan pelan bongkahan bulat pantat Sakura lalu dia menyingkap baju terusan Sakura itu hingga menampilkan lebih jelas pantat Sakura yang berbalut celana dalam.

Sasori menekan jari-jarinya ke arah bibir vagina sSakura yang masih berbalut kain tersebut sehingga membuat Sakura memekik dan menggigit junior sasori.

"Hisap lebih keras Sakura."perintah Sasori, sambil menekan kepala Sakura. Kini sSakura menaik turunkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam hisapannya hingga hampir mencapai tenggorokannya.

"Aahh yaa ssshhhh kau anak pintar aakkhhh... Sakura."Sasori masih menekan kepala Sakura makin dalam. Dan dirasanya dia mau mengeluarkan isinya karena dirinya sudah mencapai klimaks. Dan keluarlah isi sperma Sasori tersebut memenuhi mulut Sakura.

"Nii-chan kau pipis yaa?"tanya Sakura kesal sambil merengut setelah melepaskan hisapannya. Sasori yang melihat wajah Sakura tersebut hanya terkekeh gemas akan sikapnya.

"Bukan, ini bukan pipis Sakura. Ini sperma."Sasori menjelaskan sambil menarik wajah Sakura untuk membersihkan sperma yang tercecer disekitar bibir gadis itu dengan lidahnya. Setelah itu dia mengecup bibir Sakura dan dengan paksa dia menyuruh gadis tersebut membuka mulutnya agar dia lebih leluasa mengekploitasi isinya.

"Apa kau mau gantian kupuaskan hum?"tanya Sasori.

"Maksudnya onii-chan?"tanya Sakura sambil memerengkan kepalanya membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Dan di detik itu juga Sasori sangat ingin memakan adiknya tersebut.

"Ikuti saja kata-kataku, sekarang naiklah keatas tempat tidur lalu lepas baju dan celana dalammu. Kemudian buka lebar mengangkangkan kakimu."ujar Sasori lembut sambil mengelus kepala sakura.

Sakura yang diperlakukan lembut seperti itu lalu menuruti kata-kata Sasori. Kini dia sudah telanjang bulat dan mengangkangkan kakinya dengan lebar, sehingga vaginanya yang masih belum terjamah oleh siapapun itu terlihat. Berwarna merah dan terlihat berkedut dan tanpa ditumbuhi bulu.

Sasori kini ikut menaiki tempat tidur tersebut. Dan dengan pelan dia membelai vagina Sakura, sedikit memainkan diarea sekitar bibir vaginanya tersebut. Lalu dia membuka kedua bibir vagina Sakura dengan kedua jarinya.

"Oucch.. nii-chan.. uunngg."lenguh Sakura mebuat birahi Sasori makin meninggi.

Sasori memasukkan jari telunjuknya dengan sangat hati-hati, lalu menggerakkannya.

"Hiks.. nii-chan sakit eengg.."

"Tahan Sakura, sebentar lagi juga enak."ucap Sasori menenangkan dan Sakura mengangguk percaya pada kakaknya tersebut.

Kini dua jari Sasori mulai masuk dan tidak lama disusul jarinya yang ketiga, dia mengocok vagina sakura dengan pelan hingga menambahkan kecepatannya. Sakura yang tadinya kesakitan kini hanya mengeluarkan suara lenguhannya.

"Sakkhh sshhh uumm nii ssshhhh chan~" Sasori kini menambahkan 4 jari di dalamnya.

"Nii.. eumm nii-chan sshhh aku.. aku aakkhh mau pipis."ucap Sakura pelan menahan malu, Sasori yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa menghentikan kocokan jari-jarinya.

"Sshhh eumm.. AAKKHH!"pekik Sakura kencang mengeluarkan klimaksnya, hingga membasahi jari-jari sasori. Sakura kini menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan malu.

Sasori yang melihat jari-jarinya basah lalu mengoleskan cairan itu ke daerah sekitar dada sakura, bahkan dia berkali-kali sengaja menyentuh puting Sakura yang sudah mengeras itu. Kini dia mendekatkan wajahnya kebibir vagina Sakura yang masih basah mengkilap tersebut untuk meminum cairan yang keluar dari sana.

"Hhyyaa... nii-chan.. unngg."

Setelah puas menyedot isi didalam sana, kini Sasori menaikkan wajahnya untuk menghisap puting dada sakura. Sebelah tangannya lagi memeras dadanya dan kadang mencubit putingnya dengan gemas.

Sakura yang kembali mendapatkan kenikmatan didadanya kini menjambak pelan rambut sasori agar jangan menghentikan kegiatannya. Jambakan itu menambah sensasi tersendiri bagi Sasori.

Sasori lalu mencium bibir sakura dalam hingga membuat beberapa saliva mereka berdua mengalir dari bibir mereka.

"Kau mau lagi sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum, Sakura yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang kau naik keatasku dan tolong kulum bagian bawahku seperti tadi ya sakura." Sakura mengikuti intruksi dari Sasori lagi hingga mereka berposisi 69

Kini mereka saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Kalau ditanya kenapa Sasori tidak mau langsung menjamah sakura ialah dia tidak mau menjadi orang yang memerawani adiknya sendiri.

"Nee oni-chan... aku lelah."ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Sasori setelah mereka berdua sudah sama-sama selesai menyelesaikan tugas memuaskan masing-masing mereka.

"Yasudah tidurlah Sakura."ujar Sasori pelan sambil mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura yang panjang.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Sasori yang toples, mereka masih sama-sama dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Nee oyasumi onii-chan."Sakura mencium bibir Sasori persis seperti apa yang Sasori lakukan tadi. Hal ini membuat Sasori terkejut dan tidak lama tersenyum kemudian.

"Hn oyasumi moSakura." Dan kini mereka berdua tidur dengan saling berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

**huft.. akhirnya selesai juga #lempar keringat  
gimana kurang hot kah =w= fufufu maklum ini sebenarnya fanfic M pertama kali yang dulu aku buat hohoho  
dan sebenarnya aa sequel dari fanfic ini yang kapan-kapan mungkin akan ku publish :9**

**okelah kalau begitu mohon berikan berikan kritik dan saran minna 'w')/**

**tinggalkan jejak anda disini, arigatou ^^**


End file.
